Shot Through The Heart
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Marksmen ranked in the top 5 of Europe. Enigmatic, skilled, each with a secret...whatever will happen when the competition ends? AU, WARNING Yaoi, Adult material!


**A/N**- This is a Birthday gift fic for my BFF FMA Ranger :) she requested this pairing and let me have free run with everything else. I HOPE YA LIKE IT! :) I sorry it's sooo late though, hope it's good enough for the wait! XOXO

**Shot Through The Heart**

_By Eagle Alchemist_

The venue was packed out with observers. The noise of their voices were like a low hum in the building. Most of the competitors had been knocked out the first twelve rounds and it was down to the final round, with the top six shooters. Along the back wall of the building, were the targets on the wall. At each corner were the laser monitoring systems that would calculate and count the shots, plus the hits or misses. Twenty five feet from the wall, stretched the long counter that was the barrier line. The remaining six competitors were milling about and a couple of them chatted, as they waited to be told the event would begin. At the far left, standing alone and entirely focused on his Pistol, checking it's sight and the clips he had on the table, was the top ranking male shooter in Europe...Zero Kyriu.

His Lavender eyes unwavering, his long slim hands moving effortlessly as he handled the Pistol with the ease of the very experienced. His hair fell just into his eyes, the silvery straight locks barely covering those intense eyes or the equally intense gaze, as he worked in silence. Three of the other men were standing closer to the audience stands and trying to charm a couple of pretty girls. The fourth man, was sat with a bottle of water in his hands, deeply in thought and lifting a hand in greeting at passing officials and fans alike. But the fifth man, the one who was the most interested in Zero, was stood at the opposite end of the table, hands in his pockets and his Burgundy eyes intently watching every move Zero made. Kaname Kuran. Zero's number one competition and the only one of the final five men to give him cause for concern.

But there was one unspoken secret between the two men. The one thing no one else was privy to-that was very much a one way deal-Kaname and Zero were lovers.

However, their tenuous relationship was not your typical, nor even conventional by nature, making it hard to define for the more attracted of the two. Kaname had entered into their little agreement, with very little thought as to the eventual outcome. It had merely been sex. Albeit, fantastic sex, but nothing more than that simple fact. They did not see each other socially or attend 'traditional' date venues together, in fact the only time they came together, was at these competitions. That was how it had started. As a way to curb the boredom between rounds and a way to have a bit of fun in the quiet evenings at whatever hotel/motel they had to stay in. The agreement had suited them both, quite well...until now.

Now the laid back, no strings, no commitments rules of the tacit agreement no longer appealed. It was no longer enough to have these trysts, to wait weeks or months at a time between. The casualness of it all had become too much to bear, too heart wrenching, too soul destroying.

For Kaname.

He had sworn he would not fall in love. It was far too easy to become hurt and quite simply too style cramping and altogether too risky, to open ones heart so completely.

But the fall had been slow and sneaky, creeping up on him, until he couldn't stand to be parted from Zero for too long a period. He was all the way gone. Head over heels, gooey inside, jittery with excitement and need, every time Zero was around. He felt silly, hopelessly silly, walking around on puffy clouds each time they were in the same room. It mattered not, that the room was crowded and they were a good six meters apart. Kaname still felt his flesh heat, just watching the man he had fallen for, without meaning to. So calm, so focused, hands moving fluidly as he checked and rechecked his Pistol. A perfectionist at his chosen craft, without the need to think about it.

He just had to pick up the Pistol and it became an extension of his body. Kaname envied that ease and smoothness. For to be within Zero's league, professionally, he had to practice endlessly for hours at a time. He often wondered how it was possible for him to devote so much time in becoming one of the ranking top five in the world. That was the only way, Kaname deduced, of being able to see Zero more often. But it was difficult to maintain the constant level of skill no matter how much work he put in. Zero was just on another level. In both Pistol skills and sex appeal.

"Competitors take your marks." Came the booming voice of the official.

As all six stepped to the long table, that had short wall dividers between each man, they stood poised and ready, their Pistols resting against their thighs. It was standard to start from here, making each man equal at the beginning.

"Take your aim and fire when the light turns green." The official said.

The moment the light changed, six men lifted their Pistols to a ninety degree angle and squeezed the triggers. The room erupted in a hail of gun fire, for a brief moment as each marksmen fired five rounds each, four consecutive times. Ears were still ringing from the barrage of bullets, the crowd talking in hushed whispers, as the judges and official checked the results. With everything computerized now it took only moments for the results to be correlated and announced. Zero had been beaten to the gold by a hairs breadth, taking Silver, to Kaname's Bronze.

That evening the two men were sat opposite each other in Zero's hotel room, cleaning their Pistols. Working in silence. Zero was once again focused on his task. Glancing up, Kaname watched him a little. Those pale lavender eyes, that smooth firm mouth unsmiling and those long strong hands dancing about as he worked. Kaname did not even hear himself sigh, as he gazed longingly at his lover.

"What?"

Kaname jolted from his daydreaming "Nothing, not a thing."

"You were staring at me. Why?" Zero said flatly.

"Does it bother you if I choose to stare at my lover and appreciate his handsome looks?" Kaname answered, speaking most of the truth within his thoughts.

"I don't care if you knelt between my legs and just stared at my cock or my balls..." Zero looked up at the brunette "...but you sighed. One of those sappy type ones. _That _bothers me."

Eyes narrowing, Kaname all but glared "I did _not _sigh sappily." he inferred pointedly.

Now Zero put down what he was working on, hands gripping the edge of the table as he stood "Yes, you did."

Mirroring the pose, Kaname got in Zero's face to stare him down "I'm telling you, _no I did NOT_! You were imagining it." He could feel his blood begin to rush.

"I didn't imagine a thing, I know what I heard and I don't care for it." Lavender narrowed on Burgundy, the heat of the threat was palpable.

It was always this way between them. It would always begin as a fight. That rush of adrenaline, that pump of the blood through the veins, the urge to satiate the unbearable need within. It seemed like time stopped, as they stared each other down. The inevitable moves were so lighting quick, they were but blurs of color. Bodies shifting away from the table, crashing together like a stormy sea to rocky cliffs. Mouths met in a feverish dance, tongues twisting and curling, teeth grazing lips. Their pointed fangs drawing blood from each other, while hands grabbed and clawed at cloth, that imprisoned pale flesh. Short nails scratched and left tracks along skin. Deep, almost angry groans, were swallowed by the heated lip locking. Falling upon the bed, in a tangled heap of limbs and desperate groans, the last shreds of clothing were lost to the floor.

Kaname was pinned to the mattress, Zero's hands and mouth racing over his sweat slicked flesh. It always left him reeling. Zero was all about the need to satisfy himself, knowing what he did would invariably leave Kaname floating somewhere ethereal once it was over. But for now, it was all heat, all need, all desperation to find that quick and sought after release. Then he was upon him, no teasing or slow build up, just the sudden wet warmth swallowing him, suckling him. Arching off the bed some, head tipped back as he let out a long breathless groan, hands fisting into those silvery strands and gripping tightly, enough to pull and cause just the right amount of pain. Zero liked a little pain. The low feral growl that drifted to his ears, was proof of that. Unable to relish and fully enjoy the pleasure being given, Kaname reached his peak quickly, too much so for his taste.

Without a chance to fully float down from the intense sensation, his Burgundy eyes shot wide as saucers, with the shock of being filled. The force of the thrust, the depth of the penetration, the speed at which he was taken up, up into the stratosphere, before coming crashing back down when his shoulder was bitten viscously. Crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain, Kaname's vision blurred, white dots danced and tormented him, as he tried to focus, tried to control the moment more. But Zero was in full control, just how he liked it. His grip on those narrow hips, so harsh it was bound to bruise, but he didn't care. He needed this, needed the roughness of it. It was the only way, that he could shut down, ignore the feelings and thoughts in his mind and heart, to just take and take, To not care. Though deep down he knew, he couldn't mask the true emotions for long.

Flesh slapping flesh, Kaname was lost and could do no more than hold tight for his life. His body was on fire, his throat raw from voicing how it felt. Each time he would moan, groan or cry out, Zero would feel it deep in his gut and drive that much harder. Pounding, pounding into the tight heat of Kaname's body. Feeling the vice like grip of those long legs, squeezing him till it was hard to take a deep breath. He moved his mouth to the opposite shoulder, to brand his lover once again. Another sharp bite, fangs sinking into that delicate pale skin, the iron tang of the blood he drew, as he lapped at it. The flavour, so unique to Kaname, was like a drug to Zero. He needed it to steady himself, to gather that last ounce of energy it would take, to sink as deep as he could and spill into the brunette below him. The one writhing and calling out, not so much his name, no he was far too incoherent for that, but the primal sounds of lust and need.

Kaname arched like a bow, squeezed with his legs, his body seizing up and shuddering with the force of his orgasm. A few more good, hard thrusts and Zero buried himself deeply, spilling deep into Kaname. He collapsed atop him, breathing heavily. Zero's body was heavy, so very heavy, he barely managed to roll off Kaname to flop out beside him, eyes closed. Kaname felt used and abused. There were aches he knew would plague him for some time yet and bruises he knew would be dark and angry the next day. This time was only partially satisfying for Kaname. He wanted more than just the animalistic sex they engaged in whenever they met again. His heart desired more. And the feeling of being well and truly used, like some dime store hooker, was painfully ripe in his chest. Even though he struggled to calm his breathing, that wasn't the reason for the tightness sitting on his chest.

It was now or never. Gathering what courage he had available, after the draining sex, Kaname chose his words as carefully as his muddled mind could manage to conjure up.

"Zero?" He said, voice still rough from the vocalisations.

"Mmm?" Was the only response from beside him.

"I need to tell you something..." He approached the subject cautiously "...I can't go on, pretending any longer."

Silence filled the room for all of six seconds, before the impatient tone said "What are babbling about? Can't you just shut up and let me sleep, I'm worn out."

"No." If he backed down now, he would never find the courage again "I need you to hear what I have to say, Zero."

Giving in, Zero barely waved a hand "Fine, fine, talk. Get it done fast, then shut the hell up and let me sleep. Got it?"

"Alright, you want me to be quick about it...I can do that." Kaname rolled over, settled on top of Zero "I can't hide this any more, Zero, I'm in love with you."

Those Lavender eyes flew open in shock and his breath hitched as he sucked it in. His heart stopped and then began to run like a raging river. It couldn't be happening. Hadn't they agreed not to fall in love? Wasn't it part of the stipulations they set, that it would be casual, no strings, no expectations, except for great sex? Yes they had and he was not the type to renege on a deal. He tried to shove Kaname off, but surprisingly, the brunette had him held down and there was-something-in his Burgundy eyes that made Zero's pulse trip over itself.

"Let me up you bastard!" Zero bit out angrily, trying to mask his bodies reaction, with temper "Let me up or else."

"Or else what, Zero? I have you, right where I want you and I am telling you I no longer wish to have all this no strings nonsense." He leaned in close, brushed his lips to Zero's and spoke with an almost loving tone "I want you, but more than just your body, I want _you_. The brilliant marksman, the moody, aloof and frankly mysterious man, the man with the short fuse and the rough hands, but most of all..." With a light nip to the bottom lip, Kaname curled his fingers between Zero's "...I want your heart, Zero. I love you."

There was that hitch again, Zero chided himself. He was not some girl with a serious case of the crush! He was man, a man who knew his own mind and his own needs-and he thought-his own heart. But it was betraying him now. He didn't want to open himself to anyone. Chose not to risk any of his deeper emotions, on a single person. It was easier, safer, to go through life without being needed or needing another person. But...had he not begun to realise his thoughts seemed more filled with Kaname than they should be? There had been other casual flings, but none, had burrowed so deep into his psyche or into his shuttered heart, like the brunette with the Burgundy eyes that he could drown in like a fine wine. It was no use in denying it, to himself at least, that he was in love or at least infatuated with Kaname. But to voice it, was another matter.

Anger came instead of truth "Get the hell off me and shut the hell up about all this mushy crap! It's nothing but sex, okay! You mean nothing but a great lay to me, you got it!" chest heaving from the rant, Zero waited on tender hooks, for the next move.

"Is that truly how you feel about me, Zero?" That voice was so soft, yet so sure of itself, those lips skimmed across his cheek, making his skin tingle "If that is true, then I believe I need to show you, a more sensual way to go about things, that can lead to far, far better sex."

Zero swallowed the lump in his throat. His body was beginning to hum, something he wasn't all to familiar with. Kaname let his mouth drift a trail along his flesh. From mouth to cheek, then to his ear which made his shiver. The path led to his neck, where those fangs grazed lightly over his pulse point. The moan was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He had never in all his days been teased like this. Zero had prided himself on being in control, but now, he was _being _controlled. Those shivers cascaded down his entire body, slowly, like a stream of Molasses. Down, down, across his heaving chest. Tongue circling one nipple, as his thumb teased the other. Arching, Zero wondered why, why he couldn't control his body right now.

Kaname was focused on his task. He lavished Zero's flesh, with delicate teasing and sensual touches. He wanted to show his lover, the man he loved and whom seemed determined to crush his heart, just what they could have together. If he only opened up and let Kaname in. Hands skimmed down strong hips, across firm muscular thighs. Finger tips danced a merry little faerie dance along the rock hard shaft that had been poking his stomach. Tongue circled the dip of Zero's belly button, causing the man to moan wantonly and his muscles quivering, as Kaname teased sensually. Hands that were so skilled with a Pistol, so rough during heated sex, now fisted the sheets. It pleased him no end, to see that tough man, the one who thrilled at having total control, loose it at his touch.

With a gentle, slow push, Kaname slipped inside Zero. This was the first time, he had gotten to top in this way. Usually, he was impaled on that hard cock, hands behind his back as Zero forced him down harder each time. But this time, Kaname was the one with the power and set a slow pace to torture Zero. Revelling in the sight of his lover, those pale Lavender eyes cloudy with desire and need, silvery strands of hair sticking to his face and his breathing shallow as he rode on the slow climb to ecstasy. Tenderly, Kaname began to kiss Zero's shoulders, pouring his entire heart into the act of making love to the man below him. To make him surrender. They reached that plateau together, Zero arching against Kaname, calling his name breathlessly, hands now clawing at the brunettes shoulders, as if he would fall into oblivion and never get out again, if he didn't hold on for dear life.

Just as they both erupted, Zero being filled and Kaname groaning with delight at the sight of the spilled seed splashed on his lovers abdomen, Kaname murmured "I love you, Zero. You own my heart and soul."

He was shattered, reformed and then crumbled again. His body still quaking from the intensity of the orgasm, his mind and his heart fully open and unshielded "Kaname, I've loved you since the beginning...but was too afraid, to risk being hurt. How can I know, you mean what you say to me now?"

Lifting his head, meeting Burgundy with Lavender, Kaname smiled softly "I mean each word I have said. But, if you wish to have a physical demonstration of my feelings for you...then, I offer you a Blood Promise."

Zero blinked. A Blood Promise was a serious deal. Not taken lightly by any means. Only those who were sure enough, entered into one. Kaname offered his neck, the flow of his own blood visibly pumping through his pulse point. "I offer you my blood, as a Blood Promise, to always love you, with the whole of my heart and to never take for granted the trust you would put in me or the love you would show me, Zero."

Leaning up, Zero bared his fangs and sank them into Kaname's neck, drinking his blood with deliberate slowness. The tingle, the vibrating life force passing into him, was exhilarating. Kaname moaned softly. It felt so different, to when his shoulder or wrist were bitten. To be drunk from, in this way, after making a promise, was more than just words and blood. It held magic. He could feel it now, making his heart light and his body glow. It took only a few moments, before Zero let go and feel back onto the bed. With his hair dishevelled and his eyes bright with affection and yearning, he tipped his head back and offered his own neck.

"I offer you _my _blood, as a Blood Promise, to always be at your side, to never take for granted the love you have set free within my heart or the love you have bathed me in, Kaname." Zero closed his eyes, as Kaname lowered and the gentle sting of fangs broke his skin. The lapping sensation, the feel of his own life force leaving his body, was new and overwhelming. It made his body float, feel warm like a Roman bath and his flesh shiver, in the most tantalizing way. He would never forget this feeling. This was what it felt like, to be loved, to be in love and to share love.

When Kaname drew back, they looked at each other. Each holding a hand to the others cheek, each smiling softly. Each feeling that incredible, yet subtle high, from making a Blood Promise, that would last an eternity. Rolling over to lay side by side, they stayed silent for a little while, just gazing, just breathing...just being.

"You know, telling you how I felt, was the hardest moment of my life." Kaname said, lightly brushing a hand over Zero's side "I was afraid you would reject me entirely."

Zero merely chuckled "There is one thing you don't know..." He grinned a bit, looking like a kid in a candy store "...the moment I saw you, the very first time, the very first look you gave me...made me fall for you, like being shot through the heart with a bullet."

Kaname's smile grew bigger "The first time I saw you, I felt like someone had blown me off my feet and half way across the world, with a Bazooka." he laughed, drawing Zero closer "You knocked me out, then screwed my brains out...and I was in love from the get go. Hopelessly so."

Both of them laughed now. It was so funny, that each had fallen, from the very moment of meeting, yet each had been too scared to tell their true feelings to the one who held their hearts in a tight grasp. Curling together on the bed, they drifted into blissful sleep, positive the other would be there when they awoke.

For love, with all it's eccentricities and it's pitfalls, it's flaws and it's strengths, it's heartaches and triumphs, the devotion and the selflessness...

...is the most powerful of weapons.

**FIN**


End file.
